Riley Bellic
"Let's do this! - Riley Riley Bellic (Serbian: рилеи Белић) is a protaginist in GTA IV, and GTA V. He appears in GTA IV, and GTA V as the brother of Alex Bellic. Riley was born in Algonquin. Biography Backgound Riley was born in Algonquin. He was raised in Middle Park East at an early age, but later on moved to Hove Beach. He usually would try to stay out of trouble, but was always encouraged by his older brother, Alex Bellic. Moving to Hove Beach, encouraged him more to do crimes for money. That's when Alex, and Riley met Welsh, and Logan. The four met in a school, in Schottler. After maintaining a friendly relationship, the four would always hang out. At an early teen age, Riley began doing crimes. Alex, and Welsh mainly encouraged both Logan and Riley into the drug business, and crime business. Alex, being a hood, and dealer began showing Riley the ways of the streets. Riley began to smoke weed, and as he said in a conversation with Lamar, he said that Alex, and him would always roll joints in their rooms when they had the chance. So, it indicates Alex was the main encouragment of Riley's drug use. Later in the years, Riley began to go to clubs with friends, this started a lifestyle in which he both drank, and used drugs. In 2009, Riley began smoking a lot of weed. And would usually, "hot box" the car with his brother, Logan, and Welsh. He would also go to the Maisonette in Algonquin, and started rolling joints with the bouncer. It's implied the bouncer was Dessie, or Luis. And said he would always get "tail", and "fuck", Joni, the security manager at the club. He dealed in the club, which later resulted into him getting kicked out. He decided to maintain a calmer lifestyle, and started dealing dime bags in Star Junction. Turning 17, he was convinced to get a job, and began working at Burger Shot. To make some extra money, he would deal drugs behind the resturant. He would also smoke with one of his friends in the resturant's bathrooms, which resulted in him getting caught at one point. He was turned over to the LCPD, but was bailed out. He then started working at Cluckin' Bell, where he also drug dealed, but later quit for unknown reasons. When Riley turned 18, he purchased an apartment in South Bohan. He started to work in Northern Gardens, at The Triangle strip club. He eventually met, Carmen Ortiz., she also lived in South Bohan. They both started to date, and moved in together at one point. She would occasinoally come to the club to see Riley, and sometimes both would have sex in the back room. At one point, Riley, and a stipper, Cheryl were both having sex in the security room in the club. Carmen, walked in on them, and was shocked. As Riley, said in a conversation with Alex, she was "bitching", about it on the way to their apartment. Riley would usually go out late at night, and go see Cheryl. Both would smoke, and have sex together in her apartment in Chase Point. Carmen, and Riley decided to move to Broker together. That's when Riley began to get inolved deeply into the drug, and crime buisness. In early 2012, Riley began to deal in Hove Beach. He would do robberies, racketeering, extortion, and other acts of crimes with Logan, Welsh, and Alex. 2013 In early 2013, Riley took up a job at Whiz Wireless but was fired due to him smoking in one of the offices. After that, Riley began working for Weazel News. He was a cameraman, but was fired because one of the reporters and him were caught smoking and engaging in intercourse. In mid 2013, Riley met a woman on Lifeinvader and they began forming a relationship. The woman, Sofia lived in San Andreas and convinced Riley to move to San Andreas to live with her. Riley agreed and purchased a plane ticket to Los Santos. During the flight, Riley was texting a friend and the friend asked Riley why he was moving to Los Santos. Riley said he had his "reasons". Some were, to see his brother, to find a steady job there, and to see Sofia. He then arrived at the airport. GTA V Arriving at the airport, he was picked up. Sofia drove Riley to her apartment in Vespucci Beach. They both arrived at the condo, and both went to her room. They engaged in sexual intercourse and slept together that night. The following morning, Sofia woke up and went to her job working at Vengelico, a jewlery store. Riley contacted his brother Alex, and they both met up at his apartment in Little Seoul. Riley explained to Alex how he had stayed with Sofia that night. Alex told Riley that he had purchased him a garage where he could store his car. And offered Riley to buy him an apartment. Riley told Alex that he planned to buy his apartment with his own money and didn't want Alex buying for him. Alex agreed. Riley notice a bong on his desk and asked if he was smoking again. Alex replied, and Riley took a hit. They both smoked and Riley slept on the couch that day. The following day, Riley was woken by his phone. And found out that Sofia had been contacting him. Riley called back and explained that he was with his brother. Riley got up and took a shower. He took a taxi to the condo at Vespucci Beach and met up with Sofia. They both embraced and Sofia said that she was going to take a trip to Blaine County to visit a friend for a few days. Riley agreed and stayed at the condo the following days. The following day, Sofia got into he Dilettante and drove to Blaine County. Riley got up, took a shower and sat on the couch and watched some TV. At one point, he said "Whoa, this is just like Liberty City's TV." After a few hours of watching TV, he got up and looked around the condo. He went into Sofia's room, and looked around. He had noticed a box near the bed. He opened it, and found a bag of meth in it. He examined it carefully, and put it back in the box. He walked to the balcony and looked at the senery. He didn't know what to do, but at the same time wondered what she was doing on her "trip". A week passed, and Riley didn't recieve a phone call from Sofia. That began making him wondering what to do. He called up Alex and told him what he found. Alex told Riley that he could stay at his apartment while he was looking for work. Riley told Alex that he needed some time before doing anything. Alex agreed but tried to convince him to move out. Riley refused and said he needed to think. Alex told Riley about The Unicorn, and told him he can clear his head and think clearly there. Riley laughed and told Alex he might. Another week had passed by and Sofia was still didn't return. Riley decided to drive to Blaine County and find her. That day, Riley contacted Alex and they both drove up to Lester's house. They got Sofia's location, and found out that she was in Sandy Shores. Her last location was a 24/7 in Sandy Shores. They both drove there, and went to the store. They asked the owner if they'd seen her. The owner replied that he'd had seen Sofia and a few gang members with her with motorbikes. They both went into Alex's car, and he found out where'd she is. He only knew one place where they had motorbikes and gang members. They drove to the Los MC trailer park, not that far from Sandy Shores. They both got off and sneaked in. Alex stayed put in one place to keep look out, and Riley searched the trailers. He heard her voice and looked in a window to a trailer. He'd found her naked, smoking meth with several other gang members. Riley got back to Alex and told him about her. They both got out of the trailer park, and Riley sat there. Alex knew one gang member there, Johnny Klebitz. He went back to the trailer park, and asked for Johnny. Several gang members surrounded Alex and asked him why he was there. A few seconds later, Johnny walked out of a trailer and went up to Alex. He explained the situation and Johnny understood. He went into the trailer, dragged out Sofia and gave her to Alex and Riley. She was still high and didn't know what was going on. Riley put her in the backseat and covered her up with a his jacket. They all drove back to the condo. Riley moved out of the condo and moved to Alex's apartment. Riley texted her, and told her that he couldn't stay with a meth head. She still hadn't responded. A few days later, she came to The Unicorn and looked for Riley. She found him, and they both embraced. She told him that nothing had happened and she didn't know what she'd been doing. Riley told her to go, but she begged him that she would clean up. Riley, couldn't resist and agreed. He began packing his stuff and moved back to Sofia's condo. Riley's brother, Alex tried to convince him to stay away from her and stay at the apartment. Riley refused and moved back. After a few days, Riley didn't find work. That's where he was introduced to Siemon. Alex introduced Riley to Siemon and Riley began boosting cars for money. He got paid, and saved up for an apartment. He purchased an apartment in Little Seoul, but was near Vespucci Beach. He would visit Sofia a couple of times during the week, and kept on boosting cars. After a few weeks, Riley began getting his old partying lifestyle. He began attending parties, smoking much more, drinking much more, and going to clubs. After a month, he barely had time for Sofia and wouldn't call her freuqently. Riley began having sex with strippers, and prostitues. The following months, Riley cleaned up and maintained communication with Sofia. At one point, Alex got a condo at the Eclipse Towers. He also lended Riley some cash. And he purchased an apartment in Vinewood. LCPD Database record Surname: Bellic First Name: Riley Place of Birth: Algonquin Affiliations: Linked to gangs in Broker, and Bohan. Criminal Record: *2010 - Sale Controlled Substance: Marijuana Notes: *Suspect of North Yankton drug bust, inform NYPD if information is true. Trivia *Riley may have crossed paths with Michael De Santa in North Yankton.